


Care

by ineedhelpwithmylifern



Series: Zringshipping Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23315296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedhelpwithmylifern/pseuds/ineedhelpwithmylifern
Summary: Sooo i get the feeling Kiawe really, REALLY cared about Ash from the beginning... like... he was super pumped about trying to be his rival from the very beginning but ends up accidentally falling in love with him instead and poor Ash has had so many other potential lovers and he don't know how to handle someone who is in love with him that shares the exact same passion for Pokemon and life he does. I think Kiawe knew who Ash was before too from the leagues and makingto top 8 and above every time
Relationships: Kaki | Kiawe/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Series: Zringshipping Tumblr Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676695
Kudos: 28





	Care

Kiawe was surprised when he learned that a pokemon trainer that had traveled the _world_ was coming to _their_ school. A trainer’s school in Alola? That was odd, considering that he had been in a lot of leagues, as far as the fire trainer knew. Apparently he had also won one.

When Kiawe had first seen him, he had known exactly who he was. He had seen the boy in multiple tournaments. It was Ash Ketchum. From what he knew, Ash had only won one tourney, the Orange Islands challenge.

The fire trainer hoped he would be able to battle him, see how strong he was. Maybe even become rivals.

Kiawe wouldn’t admit he knew a lot about the trainer, so he acted as if he didn’t know him. 

Ash didn’t know a thing.

* * *

Kiawe’s plan went off. Way off. 

When he got to know Ash, they didn’t become rivals, as Kiawe had hoped.

No, Kiawe liked Ash. He had fallen in love with him.

* * *

Ash didn’t know what to feel about Kiawe. he felt like he liked him- but what did he know? Serena had kissed him, but he didn’t _feel_ anything with her.

He shrugged quietly, attempting to focus on the board in the front of the room. Before long, he felt someone look at him, and he turned his head and saw Kiawe watching him. When he was spotted, he quickly turned away. Ash gave him a quizzical look before attempting to focus again.

Ash made a mental note to talk to him after class.


End file.
